liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Gun
A gun is a weapon designed to fire a projectile using a small amount of explosive powder. Guns are used to incapacitate or kill a person or animal. Guns kill far too many American citizens, failure to reform healthcare also causes far too many Americans to die before they need to. Even Greece and Chile, despite the problems there keep their citizens alive longer than the United States, see What's killing America? U.S. ranks 28th in life expectancy (lower than Chile and Greece) while it pays the MOST for health care. The projectile, or bullet, is made of lead. The bullet is encased in the front of a cartridge that consists of a brass shell holding a measured amount of smokeless powder and a primer. Pulling the trigger of the gun sends a firing pin into a primer at the back of the cartridge. The primer sends a small spark into the shell, setting off the powder in a controlled explosion which sends the bullet hurtling out the front of the gun, all too often into a child. Modern guns can fire a number of bullets, or rounds, in a matter of seconds. Pistols are smaller guns that can be held in one hand, while rifles are longer weapons that require the use of both hands. Pistols are only effective at very close range, while some rifles can be used to kill someone over a mile away. Gun control Conservatives insist it is the right of every American to own and carry as many guns as they want. Liberals believe that it is best to keep guns out of the hands of the insane (such as conservatives), and strive to regulate the use of guns in ways that they think will minimize deaths in the population. Most other civilized nations control the use of guns. The United States is very much the odd one out in this, but Switzerland is also an exception, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gun_politics_in_Switzerland. Even conservative law enforcement officers support gun control at some level, as they are often the target of guns in the hands of maniacs. They also like the idea of gun control because an armed OWS protester is kind of hard to arrest. Andy Schlafly believes that if everyone on every airplane carried a gun, the chances of highjackings would go down. That's true unless the hijackers carry more firepower than the other passengers. While they may not succeed in hijacking the plane, it will probably crash after an intense firefight. If the cockpit is sealed off from the rest of the cabin the plane probably won't crash but the pilot may be the only person to survive the gunfight. Additionally, sitting next to someone with dark skin would be reason enough to shoot them, possibly destroying the window, causing the cabin to depressurize, and sending the plane into a death spiral. Under the pressure of an attempted hijack people are liable to shoot first and think later. It should be noted that the largest gun rights group, the NRA, supports background checks on potential gun buyers to weed out criminals and the insane. If there are too many guns around the insane, criminals and minors can get hold of them. ---- toy guns One day someone thought it would be a good idea to give a kid story that shot metal balls *yea totaly not a gun* this of Course killed thousand of people . Then one day some guy in Japan was like wouldn't it be cool if there was some sort of realistic gun that didn't kill people? And then we got airsoft which was then perfected by the Swedish ya! The neocons at fux news though don"t like airsoft because it's foreign and cool , but a real gun is just fine! See also *Second Amendment Footnotes External links *The Sing-Along Second Amendment" by Roy Zimmerman . Category:War Category:Weapons Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Guns